Our proposed expansion of the SMART Center to focus on increasing knowledge regarding the neurobiological basis of self-management science has been created by combining the expertise of researchers in four existing University research centers: our currently-funded P30 Center of Excellence in Self-Management Research in the School of Nursing, the Cognitive Science Department in the College of Arts and Science, the Case Center for Imaging Research, and the Neuroscience Lab at the School of Nursing. A strong, inter-professional group of researchers with programs of research and expertise in self-management research, neurocognitive science, and neural activity measurement has been assembled. The activities of the SMART Center are organized into three Cores (Administrative, Neuroscience, and Pilot Studies) and two major committees: an Executive Committee and an External Advisory Committee. The Administrative (Admin) Core will provide the operational and financial oversight of the SMART Center and develop mechanisms to facilitate interaction among the Cores, Center investigators, and other faculty and centers within and outside the university. The aims of the Admin Core are to (1) Provide strategic administrative oversight of the SMART Center, the two Cores and Center-sponsored studies; (2) Provide financial oversight for the SMART Center, the Cores and the Center-sponsored studies; (3) Develop mechanisms to facilitate communication among the Cores, Center personnel, and investigators; (4) Coordinate and maintain the relationships of the SMART Center and the affiliated investigators and resources of the collaborating centers within and outside the university; (5) Publicize, within and outside the university, the activities of the SMART Center; and (6) Evaluate and report the attainment of proximal and distal outcomes of the SMART Center. The Admin Core also will oversee our formal collaborations with other proposed self-management centers of excellence at Columbia University and University of Florida. The Admin Core will be responsible for all reports of progress toward aims of the SMART Center. An Evaluation Plan and Plan for Sustainability of the SMART Center are provided.